eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Arminius
Name: Armenius Age: 27 Sex: Male Faction: Armenia Appearance: He is a handsom young man, standing fairly tall at 5'11" with green eyes and lithe mussels. Personality: Amenius is blood thristy. There is little else to describe him. He is incredabely harsh to those that oppose him, slaughtering entire populaces . This also lead him to the forfront of the army, leading charges. However most people tend to gloss over his genius. Strategically he could be a new Alexander, pulling out victory after victory. Politically he has remade a kingdom out of an ancient legacy and a scattering of broken tribes Occupation: King of Armenia History: Arminius was an unknown. He was born to a proud, but broken family. A family of ancient kings. Kings conquered again and again by Medes, persians, and greeks. But that never stopped them from rising again. At the death of Alexander no one had a firm enough hold on the Armenian lands, so they rebelled fairly bloodlessly. But they were not united. A scattering of tribes and cities. Arminius lived in the largest city. This was where he started. He already had a strong base with his family members and mercenaries hired with coin saved by his family anticipating this time. A short and virtously bloodless coup and he killed the current leader and took over, procaliming himself king. Most of the other Armenian cities joined with him after learning his true lineage. However there were still the hill tribes to contend with. Fierce warriors that would make great additions in his armies. Arminius sent the Armenian Army after these tribes to join his growing need for troops. After an initial defeat of one of his Armies, Arminius went out to lead himself. The hill tribes had united to resist to rule of Arminius and gathered a larger force than Arminius'. However Arminius had an ace up his sleeve. Kataphractoi, heavily armoured horsemen with both bows and maces(aka the early version of cataphracts). Using his light calvery units and horse archers to harass the primarily infintry forces of the hill tribes and draw them out, he positioned his Kataphracts out of sight over a ridge line led be his most trusted general Khaldean and had them maneuver around the hill tribes. The king himself had his and his bodyguard mount in veiw of the hill tribes, to lull them into thinking that that was the entirety of his force. When the hill tribes reached the Armenian lines, things look grim. The king's forces outnumbered 3 to 1 and out fought by the ferocioius hill men. In fact he was losing so many men it looked like he might be defeated before his Kataphracts were ready. This was the King's first reckless move. He rallied the light calvery he had been userd the draw out the hill men and charged forward. The King and his heavily armoured bodyguard smashed deep into hillmen ranks before getting bogged down. It looked like Arminius made a fatal blunder this time as even his highly skilled bodyguard were cut down. Then a horn sounding anounced the entrence of the Kataphracts. The smashed into the rear of the hillmen's forces. Still it looked like they would fail to reach the king in time. The hillmen finally killed enough of his body guard to get to the king himself. And they were met witha surprise. Drawing his blades he slaughtered the first hillmen to reach him. potected at the flanks by his remaining body guard, Arminius started to rack up kill after kill. His blades were a blur of death. And Arminius laughed as the blood of his enemies spread across the grounds. Then the Kataphracts fought through the hill men and reached the king. Arminius let the remaining hillmen retreat. He would need them later. The next week the hill tribes surrendered to his rule. Arminius has recently joined with the great Seluecus in an invasion of the Antigonid lands. This expedition, while a defeat, was not a disater. Arminius gained lands of his own from the Seluecids and his armies remanied fairly intact. Using the vetrans he conquered the lands of Kolchis to the north. He had planned on moving into Pontus and conquerring some cities while the great lands were distracted by plague, but this same plague forced him to disband his armies in fear of watching his sicken and die. Category:Characters